The Fallout
by citigirl13
Summary: "Don't take her. If you need a hostage, take me." One-shot 2x09


**A/N: **This was a plot bunny that suddenly attacked me. I am not entirely happy with it, but I'm coming to notice that I'm not happy with fics unless I've spent countless days on them. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I'm afraid it is a little rushed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** I do NOT own **_**The 100 **_**or any of the characters**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Fallout<strong>

"You tried to kill us!"

Clarke is staring at the body of the guard, lying dead on the floor. Her brain doesn't even register what's happening until Bellamy's hand reaches past Kane and knocks the cup out of her hands.

"No," she begins, seeing the anger on Indra's face and the blank surprise on Lexa's. "We had _nothing _to do with-"

"Lies! We have agreed to join you and even now you try to kill us."

She sees Kane shoot a pleading look at Lexa, and for the first time is grateful that he's here. "We don't want that," he explains. He is trying to be calm, but his voice is rising. "We want our people back, and we would never jeopardise them-"

Indra growls and is about to start yelling again when Lexa holds up her hand. Instantly the room goes quiet, and Clarke only has a second to marvel at her influence before she says. "It is unclear who has done this. Until this matter is sorted, we will take one of your council to ensure goodwill." Her eyes linger on Clarke.

Clarke knows what Lexa is saying. She is taking someone hostage. She wants to hold her captive.

A bellow of voices fill her ears, and she feels her mother grab her arm, Kane take a step in front of her. There is so much noise that, at this moment, Clarke would happily go with Lexa to a cell, somewhere nice and quiet.

_Oh really? You want to be alone? _

An image of Finn's dead body flashes in front of her eyes. The same vision that haunts her dreams, that has stopped her from sleeping, that she tries to push away with everything she has because she _just can't deal with it_.

Her heart begins to race.

A single voice cuts through the noise, at least it seems that way to her. "Don't take her. If you need a hostage, take me."

Bellamy steps in front, matching Lexa's stance. She sees Indra bristle at his challenging gaze. Lexa exchanges a glance with someone else further down the table and then nods. "Very well."

That's when Clarke loses it.

She is screaming and kicking and biting, fighting her way towards him. They can't take Bellamy. She won't let them. Them taking Bellamy is like when they took Finn, when Anya ordered his death and he was dragged away and _no, no, no, I did everything I could_ –

When Dax was pointing a gun at Bellamy and ready to kill him –

Finn's nod, telling her it was okay to close the dropship door –

Bellamy charging towards Tristan, not even glancing at the dropship, determined to protect his people even if that meant dying –

Finn's eyes, bright, _I found you_, and her shaking her head because he didn't find her, and she still hadn't found him –

Leaping into Bellamy's arms and breathing him, because _he's okay, he's here, he's alive, I didn't lose him_ –

She's not sure what happened while she was screaming and crying, because these images keep flickering through her mind. Only later would she acknowledge that Finn and Bellamy had been tied together in her head, that the fallout of _you're not a murderer _and _I need you_ and _I want you to say that you're with us _and _I trust him _and _had to be done_ is that her survival is hitched on his.

She feels his hands on hers, and only then does she return. She can feel people around her, but it's as if her eyes can only focus on him.

His brown eyes look straight at her face. They are so soft, and it's only now that's she's realised –

_Except when you hugged him and pulled back, and looked right into his eyes as if – _

"It's okay."

"It's not." Her entire body is shaking. "I can't lose you too."

She sees him give her a little smile and in that second all her fear turns into fury and she wants to punch his lights out. "You won't lose me. I'm a survivor." He gives her hands a final squeeze and turns round. She sees him hug Octavia and nod at Lincoln before he steps forward again. Lexa, who has been waiting, nods and two guards stand beside him. Grabbing his arms, they tug him out the tent.

And suddenly she is back. The girl that has a heart of steel, the girl that will make it through no matter what, the girl that refuses to lose anyone else. She stands tall, her eyes seeking out Lexa's.

"If anything happens to him, the Mountain Men will be the least of your worries."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours to make. Seconds to comment. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
